


e ʻoluʻolu e mālama iaʻu iā ʻoe

by desitonystark



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Character Death (offscreen), Episode Tag, Episode: s10e07 Ka 'i'o (DNA), Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Shaving, liberal use of the word babe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desitonystark/pseuds/desitonystark
Summary: It takes a couple of seconds, and Danny is gracious enough to concede that the man’s mother just died in front of him - so Steve must be a bit slow, but Steve opens the bathroom door just as soon as he closes it.“You’re here,” he says, as if it’s just occurring to him, “in Washington.” Danny aches to walk over and hold Steve in his arms, but he settles for tilting his head and pulling what he hopes is a reassuring smile.“I am,” he says back, “great detective skills there Steven.” Steve’s brows furrow, leaving wrinkles that Danny could’ve sworn weren’t there when they first met.(set directly after s10.7)
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 7
Kudos: 103





	e ʻoluʻolu e mālama iaʻu iā ʻoe

**Author's Note:**

> this is meant to pick up literally where the episode fades to black. the title is supposed to be hawaiian for "let me take care of you" but i got it from google translate so i sincerely apologise if i completely butchered it.

It takes a couple of seconds, and Danny is gracious enough to concede that the man’s mother just _died_ in front of him - so Steve must be a bit slow, but Steve opens the bathroom door just as soon as he closes it.

“You’re here,” he says, as if it’s just occurring to him, “in Washington.” Danny aches to walk over and hold Steve in his arms, but he settles for tilting his head and pulling what he hopes is a reassuring smile.

“I am,” he says back, “great detective skills there Steven.” Steve’s brows furrow, leaving wrinkles that Danny could’ve sworn weren’t there when they first met. 

“You said -” he gestures to the door, as if recreating the moment that he opened it to see Danny on the other side, “you said you were here to make sure I got back to Hawaii. What did you mean by that?”

“Well,” Danny walks over to Steve, because this isn’t a conversation he wants to have when they’re on opposite ends of the dingy hotel room that the DEA has set Steve up in, “it’s like you said yourself babe. This whole thing started when you flew stateside to bury your father. Guess I didn’t want you to have to fly back home alone to bury another parent. Figured I'd come to Washington, make sure you had someone flying with you this time.”

He’s close enough for Steve to touch, for him to note every new scar on Steve’s face, to point out the stray grey hairs interspersed in the beard on his face.

“I’ve got Junior with me,” Steve says, eyes still squinted, and Danny would put money on the fact that his hands would be moving too - had one of them not been caught up in a sling, “you didn’t need to come all this way.”

“You’re my partner babe,” Danny reaches out and cups his cheeks, and he doesn’t miss the way Steve leans into the touch, “your problems are my problems remember?”

Steve nods, like the information is reaching him slowly. Ordinarily, Danny would call him out on it - gripe at him until they were lobbing insults back and forth, red in the face. These aren’t ordinary times, so instead he just stays silent.

“I didn’t mean what I said earlier,” Steve says after a couple of seconds, “the bed’s big enough for two. You don’t have to sleep on the couch.” 

It’s been an extremely long time since Danny has slept without the heavy weight of Steve behind him, without his arm draped around his waist and his knees bent to curve around the length of Steve’s body. 

Still - 

“I don’t mind babe,” he says softly, “I can sleep on the couch if you prefer.” 

“No,” Steve says, like he’s admitting something sinful, “No I don’t - I don’t want to sleep without you.”

“Well if I’m going to sleep with you, we’re going to have to do something about that beard.” Danny wrinkles his nose and rubs the palm of his hand against it as it to demonstrate why it needs to go, “I don’t suppose you have any supplies on you? A razor perhaps?”

“I’m sorry I didn’t exactly think to pack grooming tools when I went to Mexico,” Steve says dryly, before conceding, “I’m sure if you ring up the concierge they’ll send something up.”

Danny manoeuvres them so that they’re both inside the bathroom, instead of this awkward shuffle they’re doing when they’re mulling around the door. It’s quick work to push himself off the floor and onto the counter, and Steve instinctively leans against his shoulders - not stirring even when Danny leans over to pull for the corded phone embedded in the wall.

He’s got one hand on the receiver, and the other finds it’s way into Steve’s hair, running through the locks softly and rhythmically. There’s no talking, save for the couple of words that Danny exchanges with the very polite concierge staff who offers to send up a straight razor and some shaving cream at his earliest convenience. There’s no need for words, because Danny can’t reduce what Steve’s going through with mere phrases.

They stay like that, Steve with his injured hand braced on Danny’s knee and his forehead leaning against his shoulder; and Danny with his chin lightly pressing into the back of Steve’s head - until there’s a knock on the door.

Steve steps out for a couple of seconds, and when he comes back in - he’s got a razor and a small tube of shaving cream in his hand.

“I can do this myself you know,” he says, even as he obligingly tilts his head up so that Danny can dampen the hair.

Danny hums, “I know, but I want to. You gonna let me take care of you babe?”

He’s not looking for an answer, which is why he startles ever so slightly when Steve stills his hands, looking at him with impossible sincerity and replies, “Yeah I will Danno.”

Danny can’t resist, he uses the grip he has on Steve’s chin to pull him in for a kiss, soft and chaste - but with just enough pressure to remind Steve that he’s there, he’s present, that Steve isn’t _alone._

“Good,” he says in the space between their lips, and he doesn’t think he imagines the soft smile that dances on Steve’s lips.

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> i may have cried watching this episode. and then possibly logged onto my tumblr immediately after because I wanted to write McDanno being soft and Danny looking after his SuperSEAL husband. also i have a thing for h/c + shaving, and Steve's beard desperately needed to go. it's been a while since ive written anything not marvel related - so hopefully i didn't do too horribly  
>   
>   
> [tumblr saw it first](https://ad1thi.tumblr.com/post/626459676222128128/e-%CA%BBolu%CA%BBolu-e-m%C4%81lama-ia%CA%BBu-i%C4%81-%CA%BBoe)  
>   
> Edit: ive made a [hawaii 5 0 sideblog](https://danny-williams.tumblr.com/) if anyone's interested in following!!


End file.
